The Yin and Yang Twins
by Catholic-Wiccan
Summary: A tell of two twins, who were the balance of the world. Till the.....well you'll have to read to find out huh? OneShot


**Disclaimer/Authors note: I do not own Avatar the last Air bender. All I own is the concept of this little one shot. Enjoy! Oh and please, I hate to beg but Read and Review. Its much loved by the author. **

The Yin and Yang Twins.

No one knows how old the children are. It has been said they have been around since the beginning. Some tales tell of two great warriors. Prevailing through great horrors to keep the balance between the humans and the earth. Others tell of small, delicate, children who enjoy nothing but playing and care nothing of the world. Whatever tale you were told as a child, forget it. This...is the real tale of The Yin and Yang Twins.

Long ago, the world was a barren waste land. The spirits wanted to make a perfect world for the mortals so they began trying to create one. Sadly, though, because of the difference between every place they made, the world just became barren again. Puzzled by why their attempt didn't work, they tried again. But, just like the first time, their attempt failed. Finally, they realized it was because there was to much difference in there world. Everything fought and nothing was peaceful so in the end, everything was destroyed. Making to two immortal children, the spirits gave each of them one thing and the other the opposite until each child had more power then the spirits themselves. The girl, named Yin and the boy named Yang. Shortly after that, they created the Avatar Spirit to keep balance between the mortals of the world. It was put into the mortal body of teenage boy named Yinely. Trying again once more, they succeeded in making a perfect place for the mortals to live. Sending the children to the mortal world along with the Avatar. The world was created.

For years after the world was created, everyone loved, worshipped, and cherished the Avatar and the Yin Yang Twins. Along with spirits that helped them get through life. Till one day, that all changed. A great war broke out between the Water Tribes and the Fire Tribes. For back then, they were not nations nor countries, they were tribes. Small groups of people who could bend a certain element. The war began over a piece of land the Fire Tribes wanted but the Water Tribes owned. The Air Tribes wanted no part of it and the Earth Tribes wanted to keep the land in the hands of the Water Tribes. For a month the Avatar and the Yin Yang twins stayed out of it. Hopping that they would work it out themselves because things like this happened all the time. Mortals need to fight to work things out. But, after three months the fighting became worse and it needed to be stopped.

"This will end, now." Avatar Yinely said as he stood between the three fighting tribe ambassadors in a lavish room. They agreed to meet in Yin and Yang's home because of the neutrality of it.

"You can't end this now! The Fire Tribes are just being greedy pigs!" The Earth Tribe ambassador yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me! The Water tribe isn't using it for anything! Why can't we have it?"

"Because we own it! Its a great training ground for our water benders!"

"We're planning on turning it into a port city! Why don't you just train them at the capital like we do!" They bickered back and forth. One person saying something and another retorting back. Yinely, Yin and Yang just watched for awhile. Trying to decide what to do with this piece of land.

"How about, No one has it." Yin finally said in her soft, delicate, airy voice.

"OR better yet! Why don't you share it? I mean, its a big piece of land. Half of it can be owned by the Water Tribes and the other half by the Fire Tribes." Yang said after his sister in his hard, grounded, fiery voice.

"That is a great idea." Yinely said smiling at the twins. The three tribes looked at each other. Considering the idea in their minds.

"All right. I can agree to that." The Water ambassador said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess its a decent idea." The Fire agreed. Realizing that it had lost, the Earth agreed with the idea also. Bowing gracefully, the twins smiled at each other. It was their job and they did it well. Two young immortal children with more power then the Spirits who created them. Yin with the powers of Water and Air and Yang with the powers of Earth and Fire. They balanced each other perfectly. Never abusing the tremendous power they both wielded. For a long while there was no more fighting. The Air Tribes became The Air Nomads, the Fire Tribes the Fire Nation, The Earth Tribe became a kingdom and the Water Tribes stayed the same. All the people of the world had grown in numbers, technology, and unity. Everyone was content living next to one other on the single large piece of island. Then one day, just like before, the world began fighting all over again. Once again, the Avatar and the Yin Yang Twins were called in to restore the peace. Only, this time they couldn't solve the problem by merely talking. Long hours of talking turned into days and days into months. Finally the decision came to break the land apart and give certain pieces to each Tribe. Bending each element they possessed, Yin and Yang separated the world. Later that night, Yin and Yang decided that they could not take the pain the mortals were causing the world. Forests were being cut down and things being used up quicker then supposed. They taught the Avatar how to bend each of the worlds elements and then made themselves disappear from everything. The only thing that remained of the Yin and Yang Twins were the stories. The Stories turned to tales, the tales into myths, then the myths into legends. No one knows for sure what happened to the girl named Yin and the boy named Yang. Rumors floated around and still float about to this day. Some say the spirits were so angry they destroyed them shortly after they made themselves disappear. Others say they live at the bottom of the ocean or deep within the earth itself. The question is, what do you believe?


End file.
